


The One With The Tattoos

by HallowedLies



Series: TheListFics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, TextingAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedLies/pseuds/HallowedLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong> Angel(ica) </strong>: Were you aware Alex had tattoos?</p>
<p><strong> Washingdad </strong>: I knew he had some</p>
<p><strong> Washingdad </strong>: I didn’t know the extent though</p>
<p><strong> macandleave </strong>: what the hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with more Hamilton trash. Slightly longer than my last one, we're getting there.
> 
> Title idea from Friends obviously. I think I like it.

Added John Laurens = JLaw  
Lafayette = Honhonhon  
Hercules Mulligan = horses  
Thomas Jefferson =macandleave  
James Madison =sniffles  
Angelica = Angel(ica)  
Eliza = BestofBest  
Peggy = ANDPeggy  
Alexander Hamilton = Fightme  
Aaron Burr = ay-ay-ron  
Washington: Washingdad (martha did it shhhh)

_________

**sniffles** : Hamilton has tattoos?

**sniffles** : The Hell?

**Angel(ica)** : He does?

**Honhonhon** : Yes, he does.

**Honhonhon** : But how did you find out? He doesn’t exactly show them off

**sniffles** : It was an accident

**BestofBest** : things involving Alex usually are

**Fightme** : Ouch Betsy

**Fightme** : how will I survive this rejection

**ANDPeggy** : I’m just curious about the tattoos

**JLaw** : I wanna know how Madison found out

**Fightme** : It was Jefferson’s fault

**Angel(ica)** : you say that about everything

**sniffles** : It actually was this time though

**sniffles** : Thomas was looking at his phone and walked into Hamilton

**Fightme** : He spilled his scalding hot coffee all over me

**Fightme** : also all over the shirt you made me sorry herc

**Horses** : its fine, it’ll wash out

**JLaw** : still not understanding how the tattoos were revealed

**sniffles** : Hamilton went back to his office to change shirts and I grabbed some towels to attempt to help

**sniffles** : I may have walked in when he was looking for a new shirt

**Fightme** : you looked so shocked it was great

**Fightme** : ‘hamilton here take theseeeeeeeeee…..?? what’

**sniffles** : I wasn’t expecting you to have tattoos?

**sniffles** : Let alone my boyfriends writing as one?

**Angel(ica)** : WHAT

**ANDPeggy** : Wait there’s more than one???

**ANDPeggy** : how many do you have?

**JLaw** : 18

**Fightme** : yeah 18

**BestofBest** : Holy fuck

**BestofBest** : That’s a lot

**Fightme** : well they all are kinda combined

**Fightme** : its like a big thing that I add to

**Angel(ica)** : Wait someone needs to see this

Added **Washingdad**

Added **macandleave**

**Angel(ica)** : Were you aware Alex had tattoos?

**Washingdad** : I knew he had some

**Washingdad** : I didn’t know the extent though

**macandleave** : what the hell

**sniffles** : read up

**macandleave** : what the HELL

**Washingdad** : Do you want to explain son?

**Fightme** : well sir

**Fightme** : not really

**BestofBest** : at least tell us about the Jefferson one

**BestofBest** : I gotta know

**JLaw** : He hasn’t told us about that one either

**Fightme** : Ugh fine

**Fightme** : one of you has a picture

**Honhonhon** : I got one mon ami

Insert tattoos.jpg

**Fightme** : I got the Jefferson one just after I came to America

**Fightme** : then I got the turtle for john, the sowing needle and thimble for herc and the French flag for laf a few months after we met

**BestofBest** : That’s kinda cute

**JLaw** : What hes not telling you is that he really liked getting the tattoos so he used us as an excuse

**BestofBest** : Less cute

**Fightme** : It’s relaxing!

**Angel(ica)** : Your definition of relaxation is fucked up

**Honhonhon** : I love you mon ami but she’s right

**ANDPeggy** : this still doesn’t explain why that quote though  
Aaron: Actually I know this

**JLaw** : how does Burr know something about our boyfriend that we don’t

**Fightme** : Roommates

**BestofBest** : I almost forgot about the year Alex and burr were roommates

**ay-ay-ron** : I haven’t

**Fightme** : Rt

**ay-ay-ron** : But anyway

**ay-ay-ron** : the declaration of independence is why Alexander chose to come to America

**Fightme** : What he said

**macandleave** : You came to America, because of me?

**Fightme** : indirectly, yes

**Fightme** : to be fair I didn’t know how much of a dick you were when I got it

**Angel(ica)** : this is golden

**sniffles** : I think you broke Thomas

**sniffles** : He’s just standing there

**Fightme** : Tell him he’s paying for my shirt

**BestofBest** : So that’s four of your tattoos

**BestofBest** : What about the others

**Fightme** : Well which ones do you want to know about?

**ANDPeggy** : the butterflys!

**ANDPeggy** : those are pretty

**Horses** : this will be good

**Fightme** : Um alright

**Fightme** : those are actually you three

**Angel(ica)** : what

**Fightme** : The yellow one is Peggy, the pink one is Angelica and the blue-ish one is Eliza

**Angel(ica)** : ….

**BestofBest** : wait do literally all of us have a tattoo

**Fightme** : I mean kinda

**Fightme** : I don’t think I have one for Madison yet but that’s just cause I’ve been busy

**Fightme** : theres a few I have to chose from for you

**JLaw** : I never asked, how do you pick?

**Fightme** : A friend of mine does them

**Fightme** : usually I’ll have the idea and he’ll draw them up

**Angel(ica)** : Do you think he could do one for me?

**Washingdad** : I think this has fulfilled the purpose I was brought here for

**Washingdad** : Martha is calling me, how do I leave

**ANDPeggy** : oh I forgot you were here

**ANDPeggy** : also you cant

**ANDPeggy** : its like the lotus hotel, you can never leave

**JLaw** : did you just make a Percy Jackson reference

**ANDPeggy** : hell yeah I did

**ay-ay-ron** : this is beside the point

**ay-ay-ron** kicked **Washingdad** out of the chat

**ay-ay-ron** : our boss does not need this conversation

**ANDPeggy** : on the contrary this is exactly what he needed

**macandleave** : I don’t see the big deal about percy Jackson

**macandleave** : the movie was so much better than the book

**Fightme** : w h a t

**BestofBest** : nope

**BestofBest** has kicked **macandleave** out of the chat

**Fightme** : the evil is gone

**sniffles** : he deserved it

**JLaw** : yike his own s/o

**Fightme** : but back to your question ang

**Fightme** : I don’t see why he wouldnt

**ANDPeggy** : Sis? You want a tattoo?

**Angel(ica)** : I’ve been thinking about it

**Fightme** : I’ll put you two in contact

**Fightme** : you might get along

**Fightme** : I don’t see why my tattoos are a big deal tho? Laf has piercings

**sniffles** : what

**Honhonhon** : really mon amor

**Fightme** : sry

**JLaw** : theyre awesome piercings though

**JLaw** : ;)

**BestofBest** : I did not need to know this

**ay-ay-ron** : wait does he have a dick peircing or smth

**Fightme** : well

**Honhonhon** has left the chat

**ay-ay-ron** : oh my god

**JLaw** added **Honhonhon** back into the chat

**BestofBest** : what is that even like?

**Horses** : its gr9

**JLaw** : hey youre back!

**Horses** : yeah I had a customer

**sniffles** : can we add thomas back into the chat? He’s sulking

**Fightme** : let him suffer

**BestofBest** : seconded

**JLaw** : savage

**Angel(ica)** : I’ll do it

**Angel(ica)** added thomas back to the chat

**macandleave** : at least someone likes me

**Angel(ica)** : false

**Angel(ica)** kicked **macandleave** out of the chat

**Horses** : okay wow

**Horses** : angelica is the Most Savage

**BestofBest** : She taught us her savage ways

**JLaw** : okay but did you ever find a shirt alex? Because I have a spare.

**Fightme** : aww yeah I did

**JLaw** : good ily

**Fightme** : ily2

**Fightme** : also I love laf and herc

**Fightme** : this shirt is def one of thiers

**Horses** : its mine

**Horses** : I put it in there bc you look so cute in my clothes

______

 

**Fightme** : Burr just came into my office, slammed a file down on my desk and left??

**ay-ay-ron** : read it

**Fightme** : oh nvm I understand

**BestofBest** : what did you do

**ay-ay-ron** : not him this time

**Fightme** : Laf you accidently submitted a 100 page file completely in French

**Honhonhon** : how you say….oops

**Fightme** : this is great washington just wrote ??? on the top and handed it to burr

_____

 

**Honhonhon** : I haven’t seen everyone in forever

**Horses** : That’s true

**JLaw** : you guys wanna have a movie night?

**Fightme** : I’ll be there

**Horses** : you live with us

**Fightme** : oh right

**Fightme** : I’ll still be there

**BestofBest** : I can’t, I have a meeting today

**sniffles** : Can I come?

**Fightme** : Why are you looking at me?

**Honhonhon** : don’t you hate each other?

**Fightme** : nah, mads and I are cool

**Fightme** : sure, why not

**JLaw** : Angelica? Peggy?

**ANDPeggy** : I’m down, I just need a ride

**Angel(ica)** : I’ll pick you up

**Honhonhon** : YAY movie night!!!

**Author's Note:**

> up next, (maybe) The One With The Fighting


End file.
